


October 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl blinked twice when Amos scowled on his bed before she recalled him losing his voice.





	October 4, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl blinked twice when Amos scowled on his bed before she recalled him losing his voice and his inability to perform another sermon marathon recently.

THE END


End file.
